Sick Bro Time
by Bibbledoo
Summary: Encounter spinoff oneshot, you might want context within the Encounter story to enjoy this, so you should read Encounter first (I don't mean this as shameless advertisement, just a suggestion). That aside: A wet patrol night involving slippery surfaces and turning into a ferret at the wrong time gets Beast Boy sick, so he's staying at the Infirmary with Danny. "Don't get me sick."


I never thought Encounter would get a spinoff onceshot (that's not even within the current canon of the fic when this is posted), but here I am.  
Fun fact: the document title is "You got me sick, BB :(" on my computer.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny could only look on in amusement as Beast Boy laid back on an infirmary cot next to his and hissed as he put ice on his ankle. He was still groggy from being woken up late at night after a long day of doing nothing, but Beast Boy grumbling to himself woke him up better than any alarm ever could.

"What even happened?" Danny asked, rolling over on his cot and wrapping the sheets tighter around him. It was way too cold in the tower tonight, even for him. Beast Boy looked at Danny with a sheepish smile.

"Wet and dark patrol night, slippery surfaces, and changing into a ferret at the worst time possible is what happened." Danny blinked before trying not to laugh.

"I know you're in pain, but please, _never_ give me context for that story in any further detail. It's perfect just the way it is." Danny closed his eyes, hoping to drift off again. "You made my entire week with that story alone. Also, dry yourself off, I don't want you getting a cold. The infirmary is my turf." Beast Boy only laughed before adjusting the ice.

"Hey, maybe Bro Time is what you need in your life. Sick Bro Time." Danny hummed along, too tired to say anything with too much sarcasm. He still tried to reply, though.

"Yeah, sure. Sick Bro Time. Coughing, fevers, getting the chills real bad. Sounds perfect if you ask me." Beast Boy rolled his eyes even though Danny could not see.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, dude. If you need me I'll be here, icing my ankle into an ice cube." Danny buried his face into his pillow and nodded before falling back asleep. Beast Boy sneezed and shivered. "Wet patrol night… as if one night will get me sick."

Famous last words.

Danny scoffed as he handed Beast Boy cough medicine. "You better not get me sick," he warned. Beast Boy tried to protest, but a coughing fit interrupted him in the process. Every few coughs, he'd turn into another animal until he settled on being a bird and nesting himself under the blanket he'd had wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're hopeless," Danny stated. "Get yourself some soup or something. I clean, but I don't cook. I'd probably poison you. Go. Shoo. Get some rest." Beast Boy pouted. "You can come back," Danny relented, and Beast Boy smiled. "If you get me sick though I will actually stop talking to you." Beast Boy's pout returned before he started coughing again.

"I'll get soup." Beast Boy promised. "After a nap." Danny shrugged and pointed to a nearby cot.

"Ice your ankle, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Dude, you're worse than an actual mother hen." Beast Boy accentuated his statement by turning into a hen and then turning back to sniffle. "Everything tastes like cough medicine right now. It's terrible. Have pity."

Danny nudged Beast Boy towards the cot. "Sleep. Rest up. Stay warm. I'll ask someone about soup, just stay in bed." Danny rubbed his face. "I'll probably sleep, too. So rest."

The moment Beast Boy's face met the pillow, he was passed out cold. Danny sighed in relief. Curious, he grabbed a thermometer and held it to Beast Boy's mouth before cleaning it off. He smiled to himself.

"No fever. He'll probably be fine in a few days." Relieved more than he would ever admit, Danny went back to his own cot and dozed off. He'd ask about soup later. Yeah. Later.

By the time Danny woke up, Cyborg was arguing with Beast Boy on the merits of chicken soup versus vegetable soup. Danny rolled over in his cot. _Well, he still has strength to fight about soup. Clearly I shouldn't have worried at all._ With that, he closed his eyes and breathed out. Maybe Sick Bro Time was what he needed. Although he would never say it, the company was nice, even if most of the time was filled up by Beast Boy coughing. In about a week, he was fine again, bouncing and loud. Most importantly, it was highly unlikely he'd gotten any of the other Titans sick and messed up patrol. Danny, on the other hand...

Danny coughed and sniffled before wrapping himself in the sheets. He glared at Beast Boy, who only laughed nervously. Danny choked on his own cough.

"Beast Boy, I only asked that you didn't get my weak immune system in trouble. And yet: you got me sick." Danny sniffled again, trying to fix his nasal voice. "Honestly, I think 15% of my stomach contents are cough medicine, cough drops, and my own mucus. I am so upset right now." Danny grabbed the thermometer and held it accusingly at Beast Boy. "A fever! 'Sick Bro Time' was just what I needed, huh." Beast Boy shrugged.

"You'll never say it, but reading to me was fun and you know it." Danny grumbled to himself, too flustered to argue.

"Well, you better have something fun for me, too. Sick Bro Time is a two-way street." Beast Boy smiled wide.

"Mario Kart?"

"If the blue shell ruins our relationship you have no one to blame." Danny coughed and reached for yet another cough drop. "Bring it on, Contagious One."

* * *

OOC for the Encounter universe, I know, but being sick makes people really cranky. I should know. I've had bronchitis for a week and a half, maybe two by now and I have not been a happy camper. Well, at least Sick Bro Time made it bearable for Danny and Beast Boy. All I have is YouTube and cartoons.  
Yeah, I basically wrote this to somplain about being sick, call me out or whatever. Favorite. Review. Do whatever your heart desires.

Consider this part of the Encounter canon, but really late down the timeline. You can also consider it non-canon and ignore this entire oneshot. I'm just a very sick and cranky teenager with fanfiction and anxiety to keep me up at night.  
Love y'all and see you around.


End file.
